<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open your eyes by FireSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956153">Open your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul'>FireSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Human Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Behrad has been working on something for a long time now, something that if it fails he'll never be able to live with himself.</p><p>Luckily, science and magic can be very good partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon/Behrad Tarazi | Behrad Tomaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/924543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks agentmarymargaretskitz for the prompt! Airship + "Open your eyes!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little known secret about Behrad Tarazi: he has no patients.</p><p>He’s gotten better with is patients as he’s gotten older, especially since joining the Legends. He’s become calmer, more a voice of reason than an instigator of aggression. Smoking helps, sure, but it’s mostly situational. A lot of the times when he would lose his temper growing up it was because some computer project wasn’t working as it should, or he was losing against a boss in his newest video game for the thousandth time. But now he knows how to take a breath and come back to his projects, and his parents can’t exactly take away his games as a means of punishment anymore, so he always knows he can go back to them. Therefor it’s rare that he loses his patients these days.</p><p>Rare, but not unheard of.</p><p>His leg is bouncing with anxiety, his blunt nails digging little divots into the palm of his fisted hand, and his lip is nearly bleeding with how much he’s been biting at it.</p><p>Three years.</p><p>He has spent longer on this project than he ever has on any other, and moreover this is so much more than a mere “project”.</p><p>Gideon is still unconscious. It’s been hours since they went ahead with the plan. Three years worth of calculations from himself, Ray, Ava, and Stein. Two years of magical consult from John and Nora, and one very, very big risk.</p><p>Gideon.</p><p>After he got that hyper fluid in his mouth and spent a day with her in her matrix and learned that she essentially lives like a ghost, walking among them but they can never see her because she isn’t technically real, he vowed to change that. At first he didn’t think it would be possible, but with every day he spends on the Waverider he sees more and more examples of the impossible, and so he kept at it.</p><p>Now they’re here.</p><p>Gideon has a human body, and in order to get her into it first they had to take her out of the ship. Not her body, <em>her. </em>They had to remove her programming from the Waverider and put it into what two hours ago was an android body. Thanks to Nora and John the body is now human flesh and organs, but that’s the scary part. There are no go-backs at this point. There is no re-uploading her back into the Waverider’s systems. If she doesn’t wake up then that’s it, she’s gone.</p><p>If this fails, it means he killed her.</p><p>It’s all he can do not to be sick just at the thought.</p><p>A knock on the open doorframe grabs his attention. It’s Stein - in all his old man sweatered glory – with a forced smile on his face.</p><p>“I came to check her vitals.”</p><p>Behrad never has been able to tell if Stein’s excitement with things like this is genuine or if it’s all an act. He knows it starts off genuine, Steins is far too bad of an actor to ever start something dishonestly, but once whatever his genuine emotion is dies down he sometimes starts faking something. In this case it would be enthusiasm, likely to keep Behrad from spiraling further into a ball of nerves.</p><p>He watches with his breath held as Stein looks over the various monitors hooked up to Gideon, as well as the I.V. bag of fluids they’d put her on just in case. The monitors haven’t changed since the last time he checked over the readings. Her heart is still beating, her brainwaves are still functioning, her blood is still flowing…</p><p>“Well.” Stein says, examining things again. “Everything appears to be functioning just fine, I don’t see any reason for her to not be waking up.</p><p>“Then why isn’t she?” Behrad asks, his voice icy and slow, not at all how he ever likes to be speaking.</p><p>Stein, understandably, looks taken aback by the tone, but he shrugs it off.</p><p>“Give it time, Behrad. We’re in uncharted territory here. We created an android which is impressive all on it’s own, but then we turned that android human. The body needs time to adjust, to realize it is alive and wake itself up.”</p><p>It’s not just a body, he wants to say, it’s Gideon. She’s in there now. Her body isn’t just a big piece of metal sitting on their workbench anymore. She’s real. This is all real.</p><p>But he knows Stein, and he knows he’s just trying to cut to the chase.</p><p>“What if she never does?”</p><p>Stein looks at him with sympathy, and maybe a touch of fear, but something else too. Some hard look that Behrad doesn’t have a name for, maybe confidence, or hope; something along those lines.</p><p>“She will.”</p><p>Stein leaves with that. Doesn’t tell him to get up and eat something, or shower. He doesn’t try and get him to leave her side, and Behrad wonders if it’s because he knows it would be a waste of breath.</p><p>Once Stein is gone he reaches over and takes Gideon’s hand in his, running his thumb over the bumps of her knuckles and marveling how soft her skin is. How real it is; not the rough metal he’s been welding for months now.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Gideon.” He whispers, pressing a light kiss to her fingers. “Please open your eyes.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Gideon wakes it’s dark and she feels groggy. That’s usual; her only question is who shut her down. She isn’t worried; she has no memory of the ship being attacked lately. She stretches as she tries to recall-</p><p>She stretches?</p><p>There must be a problem with her systems; perhaps that’s why she was shut down. Perhaps a bug-</p><p>Memory crashes over her.</p><p>No, not a bug. It was Behrad. The body he and some of the others have been working on for her was completed, all they needed to do was upload her into it and then John and Nora would turn it human. She knew the risks, and she let Behrad shut her down fully aware that she may never boot back up. If she did, it wouldn’t be booting up. It would be awaking. Really awaking, from real, human sleep.</p><p>She looks around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.</p><p>Eyes. She has eyes.</p><p>She’s in the med bay, and it’s dark, probably nighttime. She starts to scoot herself up in the chair but finds one of her hands is caught under something, and distracted by the feeling she whirls her head over to it.</p><p>It’s Behrad.</p><p>He’s slumped in a low chair; one that looks like it was dragged in here from the galley. He’s asleep, one of his hands outreached and covering her own. It’s a warm, welcome weight that she takes a moment to marvel at. She can feel it. She can feel him.</p><p>“Behrad. Behrad wake up.”</p><p>He doesn’t so much as flinch and she frowns.</p><p>“Behrad!” It’s a loud whisper, “Behrad, open your eyes!”</p><p>Still nothing, in fact he gives a soft snore, and she huffs.</p><p>She looks around the room some more, and suddenly she has a strange feeling inside her. She couldn’t explain it if asked, it isn’t quite an ache and isn’t quite a churn, but it is unpleasant, and thankfully something in either her body or her mind seems to know what to do about it.</p><p>Slowly she slips her hand out from under Behrad’s and pivots herself to the side. Her bare toes flinch when they touch the cold metal of the ground, and for a moment she’s able to push the odd feeling away in order to look down at herself.</p><p>She had seen the body before - can’t exactly hide something from an all-seeing computer program - but seeing it now it feels so much more real.</p><p>Likely because it is.</p><p>While her feet are bare the rest of her is dressed in black. She has soft yoga pants and a comfortable tank top. Her dark hair reaches past her shoulders, landing in a wavy tangle on the hill of her breasts.</p><p>The feeling starts nagging her again and so she gets up, holding to the chair and anything else along the way for support. Her balance isn’t good, but she doesn’t crash, and is nearly walking on her own by the time she gets to the bathroom. She forces herself to bypass the mirror as she enters, as she has now figured out what the odd feeling is and she really needs to go. Once she’s relieved herself she allows herself to look in the mirror, pleased to see that the reflection she finds looking back at her is exactly what she’s been picturing herself as since she was first activated. She knew she could trust Behrad to get the details right.</p><p>Speaking of Behrad, when she opens the door he is standing there. Not having expected to see him she jumps, her back hitting against the sink, and on already wobbly legs she starts to waver but he reaches out and captures her in a firm hold, steadying her on her feet.</p><p>She looks down at his hands where they are locked on her waist, and then to his eyes, which are flicked down at his hands, and then…</p><p>And then they’re looking into her eyes, and God, she can feel his warm breath on her face with how close they are.</p><p>Or, she can until he leans back.</p><p>“Ahh… You… Are you good?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She says softly, “I’m… I’m good.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>He takes his hands back, swiping them awkwardly against his pants.</p><p>For a moment it’s just that. Just the two of them standing in the door, the ship dark and quiet around them. She’s always enjoyed the quiet of the night, considered it to be “her” time. Alone, no disasters or missions. Ok, that isn’t always the case, but most of the time. She is pleasantly surprised to find that as a human that love is still alive and possibly even stronger, happy to share this moment in a late hour with someone else.</p><p>Happy to share it with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>